Naga Return
by megadarkdrago
Summary: Naga back and wants payback at dan and drago ,but he chooses someone dan is related to OcxOc maybe. rating maybe changed


THE RETURN OF NAGA

**this is chapters 1-4 also if you find out that something is spelled wrong tell me.**

This takes place after the defeat of king Zeonheld and before the galdliean invaders. Naga wants revenge and take over both worlds but who will he choose to rule by his side. B b b s stands for bakugan brawl bakugan stand.

I do not own anything that has to do with bakugan. I own some ability cards, gate cards, bakugan and some Oc

**Chapter 1 .The boy**

Location Gen's mind

Hi I'm Gen and you could say that I'm a nobody I'm always in the shadow of my cousin Dan Kuso. Sure he is a good bawler but every time I've faced him I beaten him so why why wont anyone think I'm good or at least pay a attention to me.

Location unknown-status one creature

"He is the one'' said a mysterious voice," hahhahahahahaahaha, anyway should go there now."

I had to go visit Dan like I want to he hasn't mentioned me to any of his friends. I had on a black tee shirt along with a pair of pants.

Well I'm here better put on my happy mask. Dan had moved to Bayview.

"Whoa gen gotten taller I see "said Dan.

"Who is this Dan?"Asked a bakugan on Dan's solder.

I know he didn't tell any of his friends about me.

"This is my cousin Drago his name is Gen" Dan answered.

After putting up my suitcase I grabbed something a rare bakugan called broztis haos ravenoid with is 650 g power along with the rarer bakugan trap triad el condor and 3 gate cards and some abilities.

**CHAPTER 2 THE BATTLE**

After that I met Marucho, Shun, Ren and Julie. That didn't know who I was even after Dan told them my name. After that Dan gave me the 1st present ever that he ever gave me a bakupod. Then we went to Bakugan Interspace.

"The next battle is between Dan Kuso the number 1 ranked player vs. a newcomer named Gainsaid a voice, "let the battle commence. "

"Go ahead Gen your go to need it! 'Exclaimed Dan.

"Ok but you'll regret it." I stated.

"Gate card set and then ability card activate Guess and Check." I stated.

"What does that do?"Asked Dan

I pulled out ravenoid I called him Rave for short."You guess the attribute of this bakugan and if you guess right than my bakugan power level goes down to 1, but if you guess wrong than well we'll get to that later."

"It may look like it is a darkus but it's a haos,"I thought.

"Duh it's a darkus" Dan said.

"Wrong its haos. Bakugan brawl bakugan stand rise haos broztise Ravenoid." I screamed.

"Fine than so what b.b.b.s. come on out pyres Lummis dragon." Dan said in a harsh voice.

Rave hit Drago then.

"Dan life force 10 percent." A voice said .Drago was in Dan hand.

"What just happen?"He asked.

"Your bakugan lost all but 1 gp. I said, "The effect of guess and check if you get it wrong."

Dan set his gate card and then we threw in our bakugan.

"Now take this "I said,"ablitiy activate Lightwave Cannon.

A cannon of light hit Drago and caused him to lose300 gs and my bakugan gained that much. Drago 600 Rave 950.

"and now for the finely ability activate Lightwave Cannon Delta this stops both of us from using ability cards, activating gate cards and using battle gear."I said.

Rave hit Drago and he turned back into a ball.

"Dan life force 0 percent winner Gen' said the voice.

"Dan let him win," everyone said. Except Dan

**CHAPTER 3 MEETING NAGA**

I ran out of Bakugan Interspace and then used the transport system, but Dan used it 5 seconds after me. There was weird light and a vertex and I saw a bakugan it was Naga.I like Naga he almost destroyed Dan but if Hal G had been a better than they would have been victorious.

"I saw your battle you did great," he said.

"So you don't think it was a fluke?"I asked.

"No, "he said," and I two questions,"

"What?"I said.

"Do you have a guardian bakugan" he asked

"No I don't. Why?''I answered.

"How about I am your guardian bakugan? You can get revenge."He said

"Yes" I said.

"Also my gp is now 3000."Naga said. "I've absorbed bakugan in the doom dimension that where statues."

It turns out that this happened in one second.

"Hey Dan let's have a rematch."I said.

He agreed I was given dirty stares by almost everyone in the arena.

**CHAPTER 4 THE REMACH**

"The next match is between Dan and Gen. Let the match began"

"Gate card set and then b b b s be my guide Naga stand" I scream.

"What Naga he's back Gen why do you have him?" asked Dan.

"He's my guardian bakugan its time for me to put you in your place." I answered in a dark tone.

"Gen he controlling you fight it!" exclaimed Dan.

"He's not just hurry up and throw in your bakugan" I demanded.

"Fine it the only way to save you b b b b s come on Pyrus luminous Dragon" he said I could tell that he was angry.

"Now displaying power levels Drago 900 and naga 3000" a voice said

"Hey Dan gate card open attribute exploder and " ability card activate Double Damage'" I said," The gate card makes it so that if you have an attribute you lose 500 g and if you don't have a attribute than you gain 500 and my ability card doubles the amount you lose so Drago loses all his gs."

"Oh yah battle gear boost jet core and ability card activate jet core delta" he scream

"Now calculating battle damage'' My bakupod said," Drago 300 and Naga 3500" it finished

"Naga take him down!"I exclaimed.

Naga kick Drago and then Drago let out a screech of defeat and then they both turned back into a ball.

"Dan life force 5 percent "the voice said.

"Dan is that all you can do to easy," I said.

**so how that. **

**also if i get 5 reviews not hurtful i will post a preview to a story im working on.**


End file.
